Pol plus Liet equals?
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: Poland's been in a bad mood for the past couple weks. After collapsing Lithuania takes him to the hospital and their both given news that will change their lives. PoLiet, MPreg, Both Names used. Mild language. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Pairing- Poland/Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

"That's , like, gross." Felkis sneered at what had been his dinner a few hours ago. Still complaining about the disgusting taste he brushed his teeth (still talking) and then stumbled back to his bed and fell onto the mattress.

It would have been completely peaceful, nice even if Lithuania would stop snoring. "Liet, like, shuuut uupp~!" Felkis complained pushing and poking the other, slightly smaller person. The only response he got was a snort and a sleepy murmur.

"Fine! I'll like sleep in my room then!" Felkis said with a huff and stood up , his pink nightgown causing a lot of noise in the cold night air as he stormed out of the guest room and into his bedroom.

~~~~In The Morning~~~~

Toris was frowning as he held back his boyfriends blonde hair as he threw up the breakfast he had just cooked for the cross-dresser. Maybe it was food-poisioning? But then why would he have thrown up three other times yesterday.

"This is so gross." Felkis whined flushing the toilet and going over to brush his teeth again. Toris looked at the other nervously, "You should stay in bed today Pol." This earned the brunette a mischievous smirk.

"No! No! No!" Toris held out his hands as if telling him to stop, "You're sick and need to rest. I'll go call Mr. Alfred and see if he knows anything." The stuttering and now blushing brunette tripped out of the bathroom to go get the phone.

"Like, no fair." Felkis whined but he had little energy to protest and instead curled up onto his bed, but of course before taking of his neon pink shoes s he wouldn't get his covers dirty. He slept for only an hour before something touched his arm and shocked him awake.

"What's up Pony?" Felkis asked rubbing the pony's nose, one arm around its neck so it was an awkward Pony hug. "I totally feel like shit. What's wrong with me?" The man whined to the animal as if it could answer his questions and solve his problems.

"Like shit! I forgot I need to paint the room today!" Felkis jumped out of bed and skipped down the hallway to the spare room where he kept all the pony stuff. But the past couple weeks he'd moved all that to a shed outside so he could make room for a new and large close.

The cheerful blonde threw open the door and walked over to the paint bucket, which was a bright, (Germany said it was annoying) green.

Felkis suddenly froze as he took in the room around him. It was completely trashed, holes in the wall, everything was everywhere including things that shouldn't have even been in the house. And in the middle of it all was Liet with a broom and dustpan, apron tied around his waist.

Any other time Felkis would probably tease his boyfriend about the apron and say some suggestive things but he felt himself snap. He'd thrown up all day, and hadn't gotten any sleep and now the room he'd actually been working on for weeks was destroyed. His eye twitched.

"Co do cholery?!" The polish man cursed in his native tongue, throwing the paint can onto the floor, spilling quite a bit over the dirty rug and dust covered floor. Lithuania flinched, frowning at the new mess. "P-Pol, calm down and let me explain-"

"Good, explain to me, like, why the room is ruined! I'm totally not in a good mood right now Toris!" Felkis scowled which didn't work out too well since he was wearing a pink sweater and skinny jeans.

Before his boyfriend could speak another voice interrupted him.

"Dudes, everything okay up here? Oh, you saw my awesome redecorating of your room, I was trying to do a red, white and blue theme but the tools you have are weird." An obnoxious voice called from the door.

Felkis rounded on the American, "You! This is all you're fault! You asshole! " He yelled angrily. He opened his mouth to scream curses at him but everything went black.

**Author's Note- So… not my best work. Just a short chapter to start out anyways. This is my first fanfic on here and honestly my friend requested me to write it. I've never done MPreg before and I never though I would but .. yeah *shrugs* Anyways please tell me what you think! **

**Constructive Critism encouraged!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Pairing- Poland/Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Poland opened one green eye tiredly and yawned. The first thing he saw was the plain white wall across from him, then the v above it. The first thing he heard was a heart monitor beeping and hushed voices from the other side of the curtain and then….

"Ack! What am I wearing?!" Poland would have screeched but his throat was really dry and for some reason he wanted vegetables. His hoarse voice was apparently heard though because Toris peeked over from the other side f the curtain- his face of worry immediately went to relief when he saw Felkis was awake.

_Well who else would be talking? _Poland thought angrily. "Hey sweetie." Poland said somewhat sarcastically, even though he called Toris pet names a lot he hadn't for awhile because of mood. "Like, what are we doing here?" He demanded.

Suddenly he remembered, Poland hut himself in the head and glared at Toris, "Is the room clean? And can we get out of here already- I hate these hospital gowns." He asked angrily, last sentence turning into a whine.

Before his boyfriend could answer he was interrupted by a laugh- a very familiar laugh that caused him a sudden headache. And the owner of that very laugh steppe out from behind the curtain and slung an arm around Lithuania.

Poland growled, "Let go of Liet. It's all your fault I'm in here and it's probably all your fault hat I'm gaining weight!"

America laughed again, hugging Liet closer to him. "That's Toris's fault not mine." He announced loudly. Toris gave the American a warning glance before looking apologetically at he Polish nation.

Poland raised a blond eyebrow but he couldn't speak through another yawn. "Whatever, like, when I wake up we better be home Liet." He said sweetly before snuggling down into the thing hospital sheets and falling asleep.

_~Later~_

Poland opened up his currently dull green eyes and immediately pouted, "Like why are we still here~" He whined pulling back the covers so her could stand up fro the bed. Almost immediately he was pushed back by Lithuania.

"Pol can you please just relax." The Lithuanian pleaded, "An-and um the doctor says he wants to um talk to you. Don't worry though it's Doctor Brown so she knows about the nations."Toris's voice got quitter and quitter as he continued the sentence.

"Liet?" Poland asked, serious now, "Like, what's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"Mr. Lithuania is just a little shocked honestly I am too- a bit."

They both looked up to see Doctor Brown. She was a simple woman, dark skinned, black hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. She looked almost frightening, with a clipboard close to her side, slowly tapping a pen against the wood and paper.

Poland pushed Toris away gently and swung his legs over the bed and swung them back and forth. "'Bout what?" He asked childishly.

Doctor Brown smiled. Out of all the nations she liked Poland the least, but she couldn't do much about her hate. "Well. Apparently male nations can get pregnant. You're about six weeks and you're body has formed a temporary womb."

There was nothing, just pure, deafening silence.

"T-that makes sense." Poland stuttered, shaking slightly. "A-are you sure?" He asked. He knew male nation could get pregnant but it was rare for nations to have children- male or female. His thoughts momentarily went to a few years ago, when Japan and Greece had been expecting a child but had a miscarriage.

"Mr. Poland?" The doctors voice snapped him from his thoughts. "What?" He snapped, not liking the good doctors fake smile and rude voice.

"I was talking about some of the medicine you'd need. Of course if you don't want the baby I can perform the surgery and-"

"No!" Both the blonde and the doctor looked at Lithuania in shock. "M-Mr. Lithuania?" The doctor asked the usually timid man.

Toris scratched the back of his head, "I mean, I would prefer Pol doesn't get rid of the baby unless he wants too. But Pol, please, don't." Toris gave Poland a pathetic glance.

Poland nodded vigorously. A kid was probably the last thing he wanted but… he couldn't get rid of it.

Doctor Brown started talking about all the medications, Poland in the bathroom chaning back into his skirt and shirt while Toris took notes.

~_A couple hours later~_

Poland and Lithuania sat at the kitchen table eating raw vegtables and soup- that for some reason Felkis had been craving. Both of them sat in their underwear after some *cough* heartfelt activities.

"I'm gonna get fat like this?!" Poland screeched, throwing down his spoon while looking through one of several of the baby and pregnancy books the had picked up from the library on the way over. "And look at what they have to wear?! There's nothing cute!" He almost shrieked.

"Pol-Poland! Calm down!" Toris called after he angry cross-dresser. Poland gathered the books in his arms and stomped up the stairs angrily. "I'm, like spending the night with Pony. This is all you're fault I'm gonna end up like this!" He yelled before slamming the door to their room.

Toris rested his head in his hands, "The next few months should be interesting." He muttered with despair but there was a small, happy smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Pairing- Poland/Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. My computer crashed when I was editing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or is following the story! It means a lot to me! **

"Hello? Toris speaking." Lithuania brought his cellphone up to his ear, there wasn't a caller ID so it should be safe, Alfred wasn't that smart.

He was proved wrong by the greeting on the other side, a booming voice, "Awesome! I got the number right! How do people survive without speed dials?" The American exclaimed the rest of his sentence incomprehensible through the sounds of hamburger murder and soda massacre. Liet grimaced and held the phone an arms length away, the sounds from the machine still very clear.

"Like Toris? What are you listening too? It sounds…." The rest of Polands sentence was cut off by the laughing American.

"Dude can I be the Godfather?" Toris rolled his eyes- he'd blocked Alfred number last week after having gone over his minutes because of all the times Alfred had called him asking the same question.

Lithuania really had no problem with Alfred being the Godfather but he could just imagine his lover's reaction. "U-um, Mr. America look-." He shut up when the phone was snatched from him. Toris smiled at the sight of Poland, one hand on hip and the other holding the cell out.

"Like, hell no! You're not even being considered for that position hon. And frankly I don't like you." He shut the phone- shutting off the obnoxious sounds.

Lithuania gave his boyfriend and exasperated look but he could help but smile as the Polish mans hand unconsciously transferred from his hip to his slightly bulging stomach. "Like, what are you smirking at?" Felkis snapped angrily, jolting Toris out of his daydream. The brunette smiled, "Nothing, you just look really good." He complimented the other- making a mental note to later hide the maternity clothes he had bought Poland.

"Liet you're so sweet. I hope he turns out to look like you. But there's no way he's not gonna like me, ya know?" The pregnant male looked at his stomach, the latter raising an eyebrow, "It's too early to know the gender Po." Lithuania informed the other.

"But I feel like it's gonna be a boy. I'm can't wait to dress him up." The blonde smirked, "Can you make me some food I'm totes hungry~"

Toris paled at the thought of a cross-dressing son. Sure he loved Po but if it was a boy and Poland put him in dresses… Shaking the thought from his head the Baltic rushed out of the living room and to the kitchen where the delicious smells of food and the anything sounds of clashing pots and pans could be heard. Toris had learned that he'd have to start making more food even if it was thrown up right away.

As if summoned by the mentions of his morning activities, three month pregnant Poland waltzed through the kitchen and scanned the calendar.

"Shit. Totally Uncool."

"What is it?" Lithuania asked hoping that his boyfriend wasn't referring towards a doctor appointment they had to go to for the baby.

"We have a world meeting next month~" The blonde pouted and sat down with a huff at the table. "We should not go." He declared.

_Wha-?_

"Um, Po , we have to go. Besides I thought you'd be excited to announce about the baby."

Felkis turned his face towards Liet. "But there's a sale that day. I totally want to but some baby stuff." He stuck out his tongue as if cursing the world. Liet smiled at his immature and –temporally- motherly lover.

"We can go after the meeting." Liet said quickly pecking the blonde on the cheek. Both because he was embarrassed to do that and a little afraid of the others moodswings.

"Fine but after the baby stuff we have to find some new heels." The blonde had started filing his nails.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you wear-"

"The pot's over-boiling." Poland announced nonchalantly, not looking up from his bright red manicured nails.

"Agh!" Lithuania ran to the pot, "We'll talk about this later!" He announced, knowing the other had probably just tried to change the subject. He couldn't see Poland roll his eyes and head into the living room and resume his My Little Ponies episode. Looking around few times to make sure no one was there Poland rubbed his stomach softly.

"Hi." He whispered quitly. "You're tots going to be the coolest, cutest baby ever. Right? Right." Felkis nodded his head as if this confirmed it and he was about to say something else to the life inside him but Pinkie caught his attention.

**You know MLP had to come in at some point~ (I don't own that either!)**

**Anyways. Reviews Por Favor! And please continue to read Pol plus Liet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime/Manga- Hetalia Axis Powers. Main Pairing- Poland / Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Geez my update was late, to make up for it I'll update this week (maybe)**

_Toris paced in the infuriatingly white hospital waiting room, it'd been eight hours already! What was taking so long! Lithuania chewed on his thumbnail nervously, Estonia and Latvia sat calmly across from France, Hungary and a slightly swollen Italy._

_Toris gave an annoyed huff as a kid with the other group of people there stopped his cycle by running infront of him._

_"Relax Toris, it'll all be fine." Hunagry reassured, although she was gripping her apron rather tightly._

_"Mr. __Laurinaitis**?" **__Lithuania spun on hi heel to look at the doctor. Before he could even open his mouth the doctor started speaking._

_"I'm sorry but, there was alot of blood-loss. I'm afraid-"_

_Toris's knees hit the ground, his vision started to get foggy._

"Liet!?"

The personification of Lithuania opened his green eyes with a start to look into a pair of slightly lighter green orbs.

"Like, I was trying to wake you up but you like wouldn't. Was it a nightmare? I totally think it was! Don't lie to me Liet it was wasn't it!" Poland's concerned gaze quickly shot to one of anger at the very thought of being lied to by his brunette boyfriend.

Lithuania stared at Poland in shock, it had been a dream?

"It's totally uncool to lie-"

Poland's rant was cut short as Lithuania suddenly wrapped him into a tight hug. Not that Feliks minded, especially since Toris had taken up the habit of sleeping naked too...

The heartfelt moment was cut short though.

"Oh yeah now I remember why I woke up. I'm like totally craving chocolate. Can you get it for me, my feet are killing me." Instead of starting to lecture Poland like usually Toris chuckled into the blonde's hair, tickling his ear. "Of course. I'll be back in a second." He reassured the 'starving' Polish man and put on his boxers before heading downstairs, hitting his head several times, nearly blinding himself, and accidently grabbing a pair of scissors instead.

A few minutes later Lithuania came back upstairs, chocolate bar in one hand and an ice pack against his head in the other.

"Po?" He asked softly, heading over to the bed and peeking over to see a sleeping Poland. Most people would have gotten angry or at least frustrated. But Toris simply smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Labos nakties." (Good night)

The next day the two sat on an airplane headed towards Paris France, were the meeting was being held. Poland was having a hard time from trying not to eat too much to he wouldn't get too fat and mentally fighting his cravings. He was wearing a pencil skirt that had been modified to be maternity friendly and a pink shirt with a unicorn on it under a business suit top. Lithuania was dressed much more formally in a grey business suit and tie.

Toris fiddled with his tie nervously, checking his notebook a couple times and making sure his pens were full of enough ink to take notes. He was mentally preparing himself for the fighting he knew would come soon along with the arguments Poland would bring up regarding Ponies. He had packed a bottle of Advil too.

"URMIGOD. This is really good. Too bad the french only have enough for half a person on each plate." Poland gushed over the food, completely unaware of the looks they both received from the flight attendants. Toris glanced at his watch, "We'll have to hurry one we land or we'll be late." He informed the other responsibly.

Feliks acknowledged him with a dismissive wave, "Yeah, yeah. Liet you have got to try this." He turned in his seat, a little spoon of the food in one hand, as his boyfriend started to protest Poland shoved the spoon into his mouth coughing ever so slightly. when he had finally caught his breath Toris nodded, 'It's good."

"I like, told you so."

After a few hours they were dismissed from the plane (more like kicked off by the annoyed air hostesses), Poland and Lithuania were speed-walking to the building were the meeting was, Toris having to drag the blonde away from several store's windows. No one paid them any mind though the French people probably just thankful they weren't Americans and rolling their eyes at the tourists.

FINALLY they got to the meeting, although they were late because SOMEONE just HAD to be wal;king their pet pony down the street at the EXACT same time the two nations passed.

"Alright let's go." Poland finally sighed after they stood at the door for a few minutes, the yelling behind it was clearly audible to both of them. "R-Really, but-"

"You were the one totally freaking out about getting here Liet and you made me miss a sale! So let's just go already." Poland snapped, grabbing Toris by the arm and opening the door with a bang, he walked in dragging Lithuania along with him. The room of nations got silent, watching the man in a skirt drag the used to be knight across the room as they sat between Norway and Hong Kong. It was quite, and then-

"See I totally told you Lithuania got Poland knocked up!" America yelled pointing his finger and looking like he had won an argument.

Toris blushed and Poland just glared, realizing now that he must be showing a bit more with his four-month belly.

"Lithuania has finally hit puberty, da?" Toris slammed his head onto the conference table but Poland giggled slightly. A few of the two's friends started clammering, shouting out many congratulations a few snark comments from a few others while many were like Russia's. Everyone shut up though when they saw Germany's angry face.

"We can all wish them well later but for now we must continue on with the meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime/Manga- Hetalia Axis Powers. Main Pairing- Poland / Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. To make up for my late update I'm updating this twice this week so here you go.**

Finally the meeting was dismissed, Toris had filled up his notebook with useless notes and had given a couple pages to Feliks who had proceeded to draw the _Orzeł Biały (White Eagle) _with enthusiasm. A few people left, giving congratulations while many female nations said how happy they were for them.(Actually it was a flustered Poland trying to keep his personality around so many nations he rarely talked to.) As they left Feliks swore he heard, "Vee~ Germany do you think we could have a baby?"

Eventually it was just the close friends who remained, France, Hungary, Latvia, and Estonia. England was there too (but only to wait up for France).

"Congrats mon ami~" France said beaming, "I didn't know Lithuania topped. I thought it was always you." Toris once again slammed his head into the table but Poland simply shrugged, oblivious to the blushing Baltics and everyone decided to ignore the sudden evil gleam from Hungary's eyes.

"We have to have a baby shower!" Hungary said excitedly. Poland nodded enthusiastically and even Lithuania had to smile at that idea. He probably should have thought of that. He'd have to do something later to make up for it.

"What if it's a new country?" England's monotone voice broke through.

All talking ended immeaditly.

Toris bit his lip and glanced at his boyfriend nervously who had put on a worried face. Everyone knew what would happen if the kid was a new country, even though the chances were extremely thin it wasn't exactly impossible. If that happened then there would first be chaos through most of the nations and then fighting and wars. No regard to the 'parents' of the new nation but it'd be taken from them by who could conquer them. Not to mention how the humans would react. They were selfish, like the nations, but unlike them they could die.

"Like, that's totally not gonna happen anyways. Why do you have to be so depressing all the time Eyebrows?" Poland whined. England put up his hands in mock surrender, "Just trying to tell you what might actually happen. You can't live in your world of ponies and unicorns." Poland crossed his arms, "Hypocrite." he muttered.

England flushed red, "Th-that's completely different tranny!" Everyone drew a breath and Toris's hand clenched into a fist but before anything could be said Arthur angrily stomped out the room followed by a slightly enraged, slightly lustful France, "Whats wrong if people where the other genders clothes, you do it all the time when we roleplay~" Poland snickered and there was another evil gleam from Hungary's eye.

"Can we like go now? I'm starving." Feliks whined. Lithuania smiled, "Sure and then let's get baby stuff." He looked up at Hungary and the other Baltics, "You guys want to help us paint?"

**There wasn't exactly alot to put in for this chapter.. Anyways just a couple more chapters left for this story. Kinda sad to see it going soon. Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a few more chapters of this story! (What's More will be updated later this week if you're reading that) Anyways. Yep. Only a couple more chapters... Has anyone else noticed I always start these off with Liet?**

_Ding! Ding! Ding!...Dingdingdingdingdingding!_

"Coming!" Lithuania yelled out of his bedroom window. Whoever was at the door heard and stopped. Sighing, Toris feel back onto the bed he shared with Feliks who was still sound asleep. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriends swollen belly. "Hey, Poland.." He started to shake the blonde awake to remind him they were having guests today. Poland opened an eye, "Morning Liet." He yawned._  
_

_Ding! _

Toris groaned and got out of the bed, wrapping a robe around himself and heading down the stairs, trying not to trip in his slippers. Half- asleep he opened the door, only to be knocked over by Hungary, France and America as they came in.

"Poland~"

"Dude this house is still totally lame!"

"You'll get dirty if your on the floor mon cher."

"Oh hey you guys. You know it's, like, totes too early to be here right?"

"It's already noon."

"No way! Like seriously?!"

Toris, now standing and dusted off, looked at his watch. It was indeed lunch-time. He sighed, straightening out his robe once again, the three visitors plus his boy friend had already headed towards the baby room so he might as well make lunch. Lithuania was actually surprised that there wasn't any yelling at Alfred to get out coming from Poland.

Before Lithuania could head towards the kitchen make breakfast and bring it up to the others (like the slave he was used to being over at Polands house.) The doorbell rang and he reluctantly opened it to let Estonia and Latvia in. Before he could close the door though a pipe was shoved in the way and Russia forced himself in.

"U-Um, Mr. Russia w-w-what are you d-doing here?"

"I came to help decorate the baby's room, da?" Chirped the tall man, heading upstairs.

**Upstairs **

"No we should definitely do the babies room red white and blue! Liberty Justice and Freedom!" America cheered holding up the paint her had selected from the other day. Hungary frowned along with Poland.

France smirked, "Non, It should definitely be purple. Or red." Hungary shook her head, "I say green." She protested angrily. Poland just shook his head and turned towards the black wall, already starting to coat it in a bright pink.

"Hey no fair dude!" America glmoped onto Poland from behind, dragging him backwards and splattering pink onto some of the wall and the newspaper covering the beige carpet. Francis raised an eyebrow while Hungary snuck out her phone camera. In the corner of the room Pony huffed, extremly upset that his room was being turned into something for a baby. Poland was kinda upset too- now he wouldn't have room for a giant closet.

As Feliks struggled in the American's grasp none of them noticed Russia, Estonia and Latvia come in.

"You guys should stop fighting, da? It's bad for the baby. And since we are painting I brought over some." Russia chirped, smashing the lid oipen with his pipe he splashed the tan colors on the others and walls. All fighting ceased immeaditly.

"Hey Toris~?! What's the commie doing here?" America askjed, allowing the struggling nation in maternity clothes to escape. Lithuania peeked around the corner, "M-mr. Rusia came to help decorate. He brought some toys too."

Poland narrowed his eyes, "No way! My baby is so not playing with chainsaws. That's totally uncool." Russia smiled, "Why would a baby need that? I brought this." He pulled out of his jacket a stuffed pony.

He had Poland now.

Feliks took it with narrowed eyes but nodded and turned back around, continuing the stripe of pink he had been creating earlier.

On the other side of the wall Francis started painting a purple stripe and America insisted on going to the middle of the room and making a tri-colored stripe. Hungary angrily took up her paint and started with her clover green. Not to be left out Russia started painting as well as Latvia and Estonia and a slightly tembling Lithuania.

**Later **

Toris sat in the rocking chair place in the comer by a window. From here he could watch what was going on outside. There was a bright pink crib Poland had insisted on getting under the curtained window, despite the fact they didn't know the baby's gender. A changing table, a toy box and bookshelf lined the other wall and there were pleny of toys lying in a pile along with a Lego table and a rocking horse near the middle of the room.

Lithuania almost fainted at the sight of the walls.

The walls were striped in each color. Polands bright pink was always followed by Hungray's clover green and then America's monstrosity color explosion, Russia's tan color France's purple, his dark brown and the Latvia's maroon and Estonia's baby blue.

Their kid was going to grow up cross-eyed.

Toris's smiled though when Poland came through the door, hot chochlate in hand and looked around the room.

"What do you think?"

"I think that we should, like, paint over America's stupid colors." Poland muttered. Toris chuckled, standing up and going over to his boyfriend. "We'll make it work."

**I'm not sure what was wrong with me when I wrote this, it just seems forced...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anime/Manga- Hetalia Axis Powers. Main Pairing- Poland / Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Sorry everything took so long. My laptop was being weird and I wasn't able to rite the Thanksgiving chapter I really wanted to _ I'll just have to do something really big for Christmas then~. (Anyone ant to PM me a suggestion or two?)**

**Please enjoy and review. (even though this chapter is kinda sucky.)**

Poland was going to kill Liet. Yep, definitely was. No doubt about it. Because right now he was in a hospital room, fllled with strangers who were prepared to cut him open as his slowly lost consciousness. Finally Poland passed out, the last thing he heard being a heart monitor as a doctor sliced his stomach open.

_ A couple hours earlier _

"They say exercise will help you go into labor." Lithuania offered trying to be helpful. Poland made a face, "Like, sweating and stuff? Gross~" The blonde turned his attention back to the tv. Lithuania sighed turning back to organize the rarely used bookshelf.

"Besides even if I went into labor how would like, the baby get out? I'm totally not a girl like that Liet." Poland smiled slyly. Lithuania blushed madly, hurrying into the kitchen to prepare lunch, completely forgetting about the shelf.

For awhile it as silent.

"Fiiiiinnnneee~~" Feliks whined, standing up, "Since you won't play with me I'm going for a walk. Try to like, not miss me too much Liet." The blonde nation sashayed towards the door, grabbing his purse before he headed out.

Toris peeked out of the kitchen, a bowl in one hand are he took out an ear-bud with the other, "What did you say Pol?"

* * *

Poland sat at a park bench, watching somewhat bored as children passed by. It was weird to think that would happen. Shrugging it off, but with a heavy feeling the nation returned to eating his favorite ice cream- vanilla.

"This is like, the best ice cream ever!" He declared, turning around on the bench to give the ice cream vendor a thumbs up which was nervously returned.

With a sigh Poland got up, throwing away the rest of the ice cream cone and beginning to walk down the cement sidewalk.

He walked for a lng time, one hand on his overly large stomach most of the time as he watched kids play. Poland shivered- was he really ready for this?

"Feliks!" Someone tapping his shoulder and yelling in his ear startled the blonde nation.

And the two soon found themselves in the hospital.

_After_

Feliks squinted his eyes as he opened them. Everything hurt, and it was hard to moved he felt s tired.

"Yo, Liet."

The Baltic nation looked up quickly from his lap and relief filled his eyes. "Feliks... How do you feel?"

"I feel like, totes awesome for being slice opened and having a baby take out of me before being stapled back together." Lithuania flinched at the crude explanation from the other but plaster a smile on his face.

"Would you like to see our daughter?"

"Like, hell no." Poland crossed his arms and looked away slightly, only partially seeing Lithuania's kicked puppy face.

"Liet, I"m like totally kidding let me see her." Poland said, holding out his arms eagerly. Lithuania placed the small bundle of blanket in his boyfriend arms, the blonde immeaditily cuddling the small thing close.

The little girl yawned, opening her darker green eyes and blinking curiously at the blonde staring down at her. "Hello, little one. I'm like, the Lord Polska." He declared running a light hand over the small tuft of dirty blonde hair. The girl giggled reached out a weak hand to try and grab the 'mother's' hand.

"She's Vilnius." Poland breathed happily, for once being incredibly serious.

"She's Ausra Rose Lukasiewicz-Laurinaitis." Lithuania said, laying his head on his boyfriend shoulder and announcing the name they had chosen if the baby had been a girl.

"That like, sounds way better than Bolus." Poland giggling slightly.

Toris smiled happily, deciding he would break the news of the Godfather later.

**Only an epilogue after this. **


	8. Epilogue

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Pairing- Poland/Lithuania. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**It's the last chapter. After this I move on to new stories, neh.**

**Warning-Vilnius speaks alot of Old English since she is fascinated ith Her fathers past as a knight.**

_17 years later _

"And that's the end of the meeting for today." Germany announced harshly over the already chattering nations that were leaving before he even finished his sentence. Italy bounced over to his friend, loudly requesting they go out to eat pasta.

"Happy Birthday Vilnius " A few said as they passed the young girl. Capitals age in regular human years but stop somewhere around 14 to 23. Vilnius smiled politely and nodded a thank you to the others as they passed, organizing her notes as she did so. Lithuania was glad his daughter had inherited the ability to concentrate.

"Mon cher, you have grown into such a beautiful demoiselle~" France cooed as he came over to the organizing capital."Thank thee Dede Francis." Vilnius replied back formally. Lithuania glared "France-" He warned but was interrupted b a loud laugh.

"Don't worry the Hero Godfather is here to save you from the creep French dude." America announced as he pulled the brown haired girl into a hug. "Dede America, I can't breathe!" The girl protested as she pulled out of her uncles grasp and dusted off her tan military uniform as more of her 'Dedes' came over.

"H-h-happy B-birthday Vilnius." Latvia stuttered nervously out to his niece, who was much taller than him. Estonia nodded towards the capital and Russia loomed over, pulling the girl into a hug that luckily she didn't protest to.

Poland skipped over, red miniskirt bouncing along with each step and pink sweater hugging his slimmed down body."Are we, like going to go now? You totally don't like birthdays like you used to." Poland whined with a pout. Toris smiled and nodded in agreement, remembering the girls old excitement on this day.

_"Tevis, Tatus!" An excited shriek filled the air and the two nations exchanged a glance that said, 'Here we go again.', just as a little form rushed into their room and onto the double bed._

_"Huh, did thou forget what day it is?" The girl asked tilting her head slightly, confused at her parents puzzled expressions. Once again Poland almost cried- his daughter was such a tomboy, and a bit old-fashioned. The sight of her short cut hair with twigs and mud on her face didn't help his distress._

_"Hm. Oh I know. It's time to pay the bills again right?" Lithuania joked, looking over at Poland who frowned, playing along, "Like, no way we totes agreed to go shopping for those high heels today. There's like, a huge shoe sale going on!" They both looked at the brown haired girl, smirking, "Right?" _

_Vilnius whined, "Faaaatttthheerr's~" She betrayed her serious manner._

Lithuania was pulled out of his reminiscing as his boyfriend dragged him off with the others as they headed outside the World Conference building and down the crowded street. They were quite the sight. A blonde cross-dresser, two trembling young looking-men, a towering Russian, a flirty Frenchman, a Lithuanian man with too many folders in his arms, a boisterious American leading the way, all followed by a confident tomboy.

"Here we are!" America said stopping at a park and gesturing towards a group of benches. One had presents covering half the table and a large, brightly colored cake covering the other half. Vilnius almost sweat dropped at her Godfathers cooking. "Gr-Grammarcy Godfather, thou arst very kind." She stuttered, slightly distracted by the colors.

Poland was starting to unpack the picnic baskets that had been stacked on the other table.

"Awww, Liet, why'd you pack vegetables?" The blonde asked, disgusted at the green foods that greeted him.

Ausra smiled at her Polish fathers antics remembering how often something like this would happen at home.

_"Liet~" Poland whined unhappily as the Baltic nation washed the dishes. "But they're so gross..." Lithuania gave the blonde an exasperated glance as he walked out of the kitchen. Feliks leaned forward in his seat to make sure Toris wasn't there._

_"Ausra, can you-?"_

_"Of course Tatus." The fifteen year old accepted quickly, picking the broccoli off of her blonde fathers plate and eating them. It was something common that happened nearly every night. An event that Toris pretended he didn't know about. _

Lithuania sighed, "Fine if you don't want them you don't have to eat them." "Yay!" Poland tackled his boyfriend into a hug, muttering things into his ear that made the brunette blush.

Russia chuckled, "We should eat now, da?"

Vilnius smiled, "Of course but first we must set up the plates, right?" She tilted her head cutely and set her folder don next to her fathers. Ivan nodded happily and helped the Lithuanian capital set up the table. Everyone deciding to ignore America standing on the monkey bars and declaring he was the Hero to confused little children.

"Oi, Amerique, get over here so you can see us throw away your 'orrible cake. I don't zink they are suppose to be zis color."

"Hey, don't throw away my Heroic cake!" America protested, jumping off the monkey bars and tackling France before he could throw it away. Everyone else stepping out of the way so they could continue filling their plates, taking a cake France had baked out of a basket.

"M-Mr. Russia would you like any cheetos?" Latvia asked nervously. "No, Vodka will do just fine. Would you like some little Vilnius?" Poland glared at the Russian, who ignored him. "Mr. Russia I would suggest that you not give Vilnius any of your drink." Estonia offered.

"Let's eat." Lithuania announced, sitting down and starting to eat. He was quickly followed by the others. They laughed, told jokes, and made small talk about the nice weather and slightly improving economy. The day was cloudy and around them children were playing on the play-ground. Poland chuckled as he remembered an event that confirmed Vinius was his daughter.

_A five year old Vilnius stood on top of the tall tube slide, much to her parents horror. "I am the Lord Ausra." She announced, sure to use her human name around people. "All of thee must show me whether you be a lord or lady! And serve me crackers!" The dirty faced girl demanded, swishing her short still light brown hair back as she pointed at the children around her._

Feliks was brought out of his memories as Toris shoved a piece or broccoli down his throat. "Ack!"

"Little Poland should pay more attention, da?"

"Oui."

"Yeah."

The table started laughing at the Polish nations reddening face.

"Oh. Vilnius cher, Is your girlfriend going to join us?" France asked and the brunette's face took a similar look to her more femine father's. "N-no." Russia smiled, "That's good." He said warmly although a purple aura surrounded him and even Lithuania joined in a little on the shivering.

"Let's open the presents! Here open the Hero's first!" America, not reading the atmosphere, thrust a small wrapped box into the girls arms.

Vilnius quickly unwrapped the box and smiled. "Grammarcy again Dede America!" She said happily, setting the small stack of cds down as Russia gave her his present. A Sunflower with a red scarf tied around it, a package f Sunflower seeds tied to it as smiled which was quickly returned. Vilnius accepted the other presents with thank you's and smiles. Soon it was only Poland, Lithuania and Vilnius.

Vilnius smiled remembering a time when she was eight.

_"Come on Ausra, time to go home." Toris called to the other brunette, who quickly said good-bye to her friend and ran to her parents. Poland showed her the stuffed pony he had taken with them and talked in a silly voice as if he was the horse, 'You're so slow Ausra maybe you need to eat more of your Tatus's vegetables?'_

_Vilnius giggled, "No~" She protesed, hiding behind Lithuania who gave the blonde a slightly annoyed, slightly adoring glance._

_"Can we go home now?"_

* * *

**It's over. Thank you to the followers and everyone whose Favorited and left reviews for my first story, neh!**

**Translations**

Dede- Uncle in Lithuanian

Tevis- Father is Lithuanian

Tatus- Daddy in Polish

Demoiselle- young lady in French

Ausra- A Lithuanian name, it means Dawn


End file.
